


RR 英雄外傳

by eagle10381



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagle10381/pseuds/eagle10381





	RR 英雄外傳

__

伊修瓦爾人邀請馬斯坦古參加祭典儀式，但馬斯坦古有別的考量，他畢竟是個外人，此外，他有更想去的地方。

他回到東方市的租屋處，還等不及把大門打開，已牢牢糾纏令他魂馳夢想的香唇。

雖然霍克愛有注意廊道上沒有人跡，但她還是羞澀地全身緊繃。

他可不管，仳離甚久，全身都為這懷裡的溫香軟玉躁動不已。

磕磕碰碰地穿過玄關，黑眸一掃客廳，選中那距離最近又不致讓兩人感到不適的沙發，推擠著她往其靠近。腳跟被沙發絆住，她只能往後仰倒，並被男人順其自然的從上方箝制住她，溫厚的掌心毫不客氣地在她全身上下遊走。

「等一下⋯⋯還沒洗澡⋯⋯」她拳起手指想推開他不斷擠過來的胸膛。

「沒關係，妳很香。」說坦白話，他從來沒有覺得她身上的味道刺鼻。

「您很臭啊。」

「⋯⋯」他的臉都垮了。

「您在伊修瓦爾都沒時間好好休息，我給您燒熱水，先泡個熱水澡吧？」

他的嘴撅了起來，霍克愛趁機偷了他的唇。

這下壞心情一掃而空，他才甘心起身準備去洗澡。

霍克愛趁他去準備等會兒要換穿的衣服，把浴缸稍做清洗後放了一缸熱水，待他走進浴室，已是蒸氣繚繞。

「一起洗吧？」馬斯坦古將浴巾披在桿子上，雲淡風輕地說。

「不要！很奇怪。」果然被果斷拒絕。

但他可沒打算浪費時間，浴室可是增進情趣的理想處所。何況，現在是他比較靠近浴室門口，儼然是甕中捉鱉。

發現退路被截斷時已然太遲，他已經開始替她解開軍服上頑固的鈕扣。

一層層被褪去外衣，漸漸展露她令其渾欲忘魂的美麗軀幹。要不是關燈洗澡是一個蠢到不行的念頭，她真想立刻切掉那盞日光燈。

金髮散落在雙肩，她的手臂試圖遮掩自己的美好，但徒勞無功。面頰上一片酡色，低頭斂首不敢相視。

他看著又失神了一會兒，有點勉強才回復神智：

「我給妳擦背吧。」

馬斯坦古拉了張凳子讓她坐好，用熱水浸濕了毛巾在她背上細心搓揉。

水珠滑過她不平坦的背板，沿著燒傷、刺青滑動。他不敢施力，即使那些傷口早已癒合出新的皮膚，仍在她身上與他的心口，留下無法抹滅的傷痕。每次他這樣小心翼翼地對待自己的背，霍克愛都以為他會落下淚來。但凡是他親手造成的，他都不能輕易原諒自己，伊修瓦爾之事亦然。

如今戰爭英雄面對過往已找到不同的出路，然而面對自己，他卻始終如舊。

她不管自己還赤裸著，轉過身子輕撫他腰腹上的醜惡燒傷。

已經付出代價的教訓，她多希望他能放過自己。

馬斯坦古此時的微笑既是欣悅又帶點苦澀，他繼續輕柔為她擦拭。

他有多麼深愛這個女人，便有多麼痛恨自己；痛恨自己曾給予的，以及自己無能給予的。

他為她的生命帶來那麼多苦難，十多歲便扛起槍管奪人性命，面臨生死闊別。更承受了常人難以承受的疼痛，讓他焚燒她的背。最後走到他身邊，壓抑人性成為軍隊的一份子，他的蓋世威名建築在她的苦難，而她是他攢入心口之人，如何不為其心痛？而自己沒能給的，就是讓她平安喜樂地度過一生。

霍克愛何嘗不了解他的心聲，但他怎麼就是不了解呢？他已給予自己一切她原先以為此生難得的。她並未怨懟過父親，但她仍清楚記得十多歲時每每透過鏡子窺視攫伏在自己背上的鮮紅刻印，她都懷疑這世上有誰見到後能不驚異恐懼而遠離。她甚至認定此生都將奉獻予焰之鍊金術，而不能獲得真心。因此當她將秘傳交給馬斯坦古，亦在某些程度上這樣認定的。不曾想，她得到的不是焰之鍊金術師，而是羅伊．馬斯坦古。

她揉開他越皺越緊的眉頭，假裝微怒地說“再胡思亂想今晚就不跟你做了”。這絕對是劑特效藥，馬斯坦古立馬換下心疼的表情，改以愉悅和渴求的表情。

她靠近親吻他，難分難捨。

「嗯⋯我還沒洗澡呢⋯⋯」差點忘了兩人此刻在浴室的真正動機。

「那你還不快一點。」

天底下哪個男人聞此還能保持淡定？他樂得起身扭開花灑，洗起戰鬥澡。

她讓他洗完先進浴缸泡一泡，舒緩近一個月以來重建伊修瓦爾工作累積的疲勞。

「一起泡吧！」他坐在浴缸裡拉住她的手，於是她也順著他的意思跨進浴缸，躺在他的胸膛上。

兩人偎著一同躺在浴缸裡，熱乎乎的通體舒暢。

「兩天假期結束，我又要回去伊修瓦爾了。」

他仰著頭靠著浴缸邊緣，全然放鬆。

「您還要丟下我嗎？」

「當然不要，妳不在我快累死了。」他按了按自己的肩膀。

「既然如此，當初為什麼要把我趕回去。」

他不知道當不當說，這是她最不喜歡的話題。

「⋯⋯我夢見妳在戰場上冷漠無情地扣下扳機，而這都是我害的。我承受不了，在看過那片焦土之後，再看著妳已不如過往單純的眼神。」

我好想念十二歲的莉莎。那眼裡盡是惋惜。

真的是⋯⋯早知道不要問了。

「我不是十二歲的莉莎，你就不愛我了嗎？」她輕捏他的面頰。

當然不是！他提高音量否認。

「你也不是十六歲的羅伊了，我覺得很好。」無論什麼模樣，無論你認為自己背負多少醜惡、血腥的罪孽，你永遠都是最好的。

心臟好像落了一拍，接著又加速躍動起來。

他展臂圈住她，從後方將臉埋進她因熱氣而通紅的肩窩。

「覺得很好的部分是這個嗎？」

霍克愛還在疑惑他指的是什麼，便感受到身後脹起的異感。

她滿臉羞紅不能回應。

小時候單純軟糯的快樂是快樂，現在沈溺於對彼此的渴求也無不美好。

「我等不了了，現在做吧。」又不給她發表意見的機會，畢竟人已赤裸裸的被他攬在懷裡，沒有半點念想的男人才不正常。

大手稍微往下握住她豐滿的胸，恣意搓揉起來，那充滿彈性又稱手的渾圓形狀，是他最為喜愛的，尤其是他捲曲手指挑逗她敏感的小點時，從她的唇間流洩出的細碎嚶嚀，簡直要他的理智斷線。睽違日久，他很快便進入狀況，在她白皙的香肩又咬又啃，烙下一個個赤紅的印記。水溫好像降低了，但他們不確定是因為時間自然下降，還是因為兩人的體溫越來越高。

手指接著下探至幽徑，隨著他愈發狂烈的動作激起凌亂的水花。他很快發覺熱水以外液體湧出，深邃甬道不自然地顫動，準備充分。

他扳過她的臉，纏住她小巧美味的舌。輕輕掐住她的膝窩將她抬起。被男人滾燙的慾望輕輕撥開門關，他低喃詢問，她則低頭頷首。

水溫太低了，他抽空轉開花灑，讓熱雨灑落，浴室裡氤氳一片，夾雜著兩人炙熱的喘息。

向來都是在床鋪上墊著柔軟的被單相擁，此際的體驗對霍克愛而言太過新穎。過去她只消將自己全然交付，但此刻他動作幅度被限制：

「妳也要動一動啊。」他促狹地在她耳邊低語。

「唔⋯⋯」

這太刁難了，他也不強迫，不過是多用些臂力。

她背對著他，看不見彼此的表情，她有些不安，卻又有些放開矜持，反正他看不到自己忘我的表情。水花四濺，熱汗交融。馬斯坦古咬緊牙根，以免自己忍不住用力啃咬她誘人的肩部，她舉起纖臂往後胡亂扣住他的臉側，除此之外也沒有東西供她揪住。全身的重量都靠在他身上，任由他捧起自己又放下。他加速衝刺，給予她壓抑日久的濃烈愛慾。

水面波瀾停歇後，仍因為他們急促的呼吸揚起漣漪。

結果兩人又洗了一次澡。

泡在熱水裡太久，腦袋暈乎乎的，她說以後不在浴室做了，他笑著給她揉揉太陽穴。

全身的體溫都還滾燙著，穿著單薄的睡衣，未掩的窗戶吹來徐徐夜風，說不盡的受用。

他輕梳著剛剛洗完滑順的金髮，細細吻著她的額角。懷裡的人偶爾會稍動一動，輕蹭他的胸膛。兩人都沒說話，卻勝一切情話綿綿。

他發現她已經撐不住疲倦的眼皮，卻倔強地不肯閉上眼睛要多看著他。他不禁莞爾，將棉被拉高幫她蓋好，輕拍著她哄她入睡。他不管不顧地替兩人在明天申請同一天假日，又是美好的時光。

__  
  
  



End file.
